Tails And Sticks' Excellent Staycation
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: *Requested by Foxboy614* While Sonic and Knuckles go out with their girls Rouge and Amy for the weekend, Tails and Sticks spend the weekend together. *Warning, there will be a lemon*


_**My friend Foxboy614 requested me to do a Tails and Sticks story for him since he did "Love Birds Aftermath" for me, and I agreed because me and him are super best friends.**_

 _ **I've decided to do a Tails and Sticks version of "Amy And Sticks' Excellent Staycation", Tails will be taking Amy's place in this story.**_

 _ **WARNING: There will be an anal leom at the end! See you at the bottom! ^_^**_

It was a sunny day on Seaside Island and today, Sonic, and Knuckles were going out for the weekend with their girlfriends to Station Square, who were Amy Rose and Rouge The Bat. Tails and Sticks however were going to stay behind on Seaside Island, and spend the entire weekend together.

Tails and Sticks were standing together and talking about all the fun things they could do together for the weekend.

"This weekend is going to be so fun, Sticks. While Sonic and Knuckles are out with their girlfriends, we're going to have a weekend all to ourselves." Tails said warmly, holding her hands.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this for a long while." Sticks warmly agreed, and she and Tails share a warm kiss.

After ten seconds, Sonic's voice interupts the kiss, as he, Knuckles and their girls, Amy and Rouge, are getting in the Dude-Mobile to head out to Station Square.

"OK, Tails and Sticks, we're going now." Sonic said as they got in and shut their doors.

"OK, Sonic. You guys have have fun on your dates with your girls." Tails said as he and Sticks waved goodbye.

"We will, and you two have a fun weekend together, Tails." Amy said from the passenger seat next to Sonic. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I thought you said "have a fun weekend"." Tails reminded. Amy rolled her eyes with a giggle as Sonic started up the Dude-Mobile and the 4 of them took off.

"Bye." Tails called as they sped out of sight.

"Well, they're gone now." Sticks said, softly kicking dirt.

"Yeah." Tails then held her close. "It's just YOU and ME, Sticks." He whispered, kissing her again. Sticks kissed back, putting her arms around Tails' neck, as Tails put his arms around her hips.

Sticks poked her tongue against Tails' lips, and Tails parted them, allowing Sticks' tongue to slide into his mouth, and swirl all around, exploring every bit of his mouth, and Tails moaned heavily into Sticks' mouth. Finally, Sticks' tongue came down to rest on top of Tails' own tongue, and slid back and forth, stroking Tails' tongue gently. Tails wrapped his tongue around Sticks' tongue and they both moaned hard, as they french-kissed long and heavily with warm passion in their hearts.

Finally, after 2 minutes, they pulled back, panting heavily, a string of saliva between their mouths left behind.

"Wow...you're a good kisser, Tails." Sticks sweetly said.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sticks...I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Tails." Sticks said, nuzzling nose to nose with Tails. They then break the warm hug.

"So...what do you wanna do, Sticks?" Tails asked.

"I wanna let you decide, Tails. We can do ANYTHING you want." Sticks said kindly, patting his back.

"Well...I got a bunch of good movies to watch. How about we go to my house and watch a movie?" Tails suggested.

"That's a fine idea, Tails. Lead the way, handsome fox." She said cutely. Tails giggled and they headed for Tails' house, holding hands warmly.

Once there, Sticks sits on the couch as Tails picks out a ton of great movies. He shows some to Sticks.

"I have a ton of great Ray Harryhausen Movies." Tails showed her.

He had movies such as Clash Of The Titans, One Million Years B.C., The Valley Of Gwangi, the 3 Sinbad movies, It Came From Beneath The Sea, Mysterious Island, Jason And The Argonauts, The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms, and more.

"I've heard of that guy on TV, his movies are amazing, and stop-motion is fantastic." Sticks said.

"I know. So, which one do you wanna watch?" Tails asked.

"Any one you wanna watch Tails. You decide." She reminds kindly.

Tails smiles with a nod. He picks "Clash Of The Titans" and puts the DVD in. He then prepares some popcorn and makes drinks for them and then sits with Sticks as they watch it.

 _ ***An Hour Or So Later***_

The movie is over and their popcorn is gone and so is their drinks.

"That was a fantastic movie, Tails." Sticks said as she kissed his cheek and snuggled his shoulder.

"Thanks, Sticks." Tails said, kissing her back on the forehead.

He then without warning, lies her on her stomach on the couch and starts to kiss down Sticks' back slowly. Sticks moaned softly at Tails' lips leaving kisses down her back.

He soon gets to Sticks' rear and slides down her jungle shorts slowly and leaves her orange butt out to be seen. Then he leans in and sides his tongue over her cheeks, leaving saliva on Sticks' butt, who gasped at first then moaned as she got her ass licked by her boyfriend. Tails soon parts her cheeks and licks inside her asshole, making slurping sounds as he was lubing Sticks up with his tongue.

The reason he wasn't doing Sticks' pussy was because he wanted to save that till they were married and ready to be parents.

Sticks moaned hard and gripped the couch pillow she was resting on. "Oh, Tails...yes...lick me, Tails...lick my ass!" She moaned loudly. "Lube me up good..."

Tails moaned warmly and licked harder inside Sticks' ass, latching his mouth over the anus and swirling his tongue around heavily inside, lubing up every inch of Sticks' walls inside. Finally, Tails pulled out, Sticks' anus all wet and lubed. He then crawled up and positioned his harden shaft over Sticks' ass, and slowly pushed the head in.

Sticks hissed in pain and Tails stopped, concerned. "Am I hurting you...?" He softly asked.

"A bit, but I can take it. Just take it slow." Sticks said heavily. Tails nods and slides in really slowly, Sticks hissing in pain till the shaft was all the way in. Tails waited till she got used to his size and she then nodded for him to go on.

Tails nods softly and starts to pull out till only the head is inside Sticks' ass before thrusting back in. He did this slow at first but then started to pick up the paste, Sticks and Tails both moaning loudly.

Midway though, they try a new position. Tails lies on his back as Sticks sits on top of him, holding his chest for balance. She then began to ride Tails like a proud woman riding a bull, his balls slapping Sticks' ass each time she came downwards.

Tails also reached his hands up to grope Tails' soft orange breasts, which made Sticks moan hard at the double pleasure she was getting for her breasts and ass.

"Yes, Tails! Yes...fuck me, Tails! FUCK ME NICE AND HARD!" She moaned out, throwing her head back.

Tails helped out, holding her hips and thrusting upwards into her ass each time she came down. Soon, Tails felt himself about to blow and cried out.

"I'm gonna cum, Sticks!" Tails cried out.

"Do it, Tails! Cum inside my ass!" She cried back. With one last thrust, Tails exploded into her ass, his cum splashing all around inside her. She and Tails both moaned loudly and Tails relaxed into the couch, thinking it was over.

But Sticks didn't stop. Despite Tails having released inside her, she continued to bounce her ass up and down on Tails' shaft, hardening it again and making Tails moan loudly. Sticks wanted Tails to cum inside her again, and Tails knew talking her out of it would be impossible so he let her continue. Soon he felt it happening again.

"Sticks, I'm cumming again! AHHHHHH!" Tails screamed in pleasure as he had his second orgasm, and Sticks, exhausted, finally stopped, and Tails pulled out, seed leaking out of Sticks' anus as she collapsed on top of Tails.

"Man...that...was...very hot..." Tails panted.

"Yeah...it was." She agreed. "When we get married, we're gonna be the best parents ever." Sticks added.

"Yeah, our marriage is only a few weeks away, too." Tails said. "And this is the BEST weekend I've ever had with you, Sticks..."

"Me too, Tails...come here, you sexy fox," She cooed and crawled up to share another kiss with Tails, who returned it, hugging her close. The two then get very tired and fall asleep on their couch, naked, and snuggled close together.

Form there, they had the best weekend ever. For the entire weekend, they went to the hot spring, watched lots of fun movies, played video games, went on lunch dates, and had lots and lots of warm sexy every once and a while and even better, there was no battles from Eggman involved for the whole weekend.

This was the best weekend Tails and Sticks would NEVER forget.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **I hope I did good for you Foxboy614. Please like and comment. Thanks! ^_^**_


End file.
